Beautiful Days (YUNJAE VER)
by YlstmmHaru
Summary: Yunho mempunyai kegemaran mengadopsi binatang yang ditelantarkan,membawa orang ke rumahnya sama seperti kegemarannya. Namun saat itu ia menemukan Jaejoong yang juga ditelantarkan oleh ibunya saat usianya 9 tahun, sejak saat itu Yunho merawat Jaejoong seperti ayah dan anak, tanpa Jaejoong sadari ia memiliki perasaan pada Yunho, akankah cintanya terbalas?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Days

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Di adaptasi dari Manga Karya MADARAME HIRO dengan Judul yang sama dan sedikit perubahan.

Genre : Romance,Drama

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (17 y.o)

Jung Yunho (29 y.o)

"" Percakapan

''Gumam

Beautiful Days

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ok?

·

·

·

·

"Roof,roof,roof"

"Rwwrrr,miawwrr.."

Selamat datang di rumah Jung Yunho, dirumah ini ada banyak binatang peliharaan, tidak,tidak kami tidak membeli semua binatang ini, hehehe kami mempunyai 5 kucing, namanya Jiji,Yoyo,Vanilla,Chocolate,Macaron dan satu Anjing namanya Coronal. Err~ sayangnya semua binatang yang ia pungut tak ada yang menyukainya, semua hanya menyukaiku.

Ah ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong anak angkat Jung Yunho, ya aku anak angkat dari salah satu manusia yang tak punya skill hidup, usianya sudah 29 tahun, tapi bangun pagi untuk Kerja saja harus ku bangukan!

"Yunho-aahhh, Yunho-ahh.."

"Ngghhhh.."

"Irona, kau sudah cukup tidur! Irona! Yunho ahh!"

"Ya,ya,ya aku tau.."

"Irona..!"

"Aku akan bangun kalau kau menciumku.."

"Hah?! Grrr~"

SRAAKKK

Ku tarik paksa selimut itu, aku yakin ini akan membangunkannya, dan lagi apa yang dia maksud dengan memberi ciuman?

"MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA KAU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA HAH? Bangun cepat!"

"Ngghh, Jaejoong?"

"Cepat bangun dan mandi!"

Ayah angkatku Jung Yunho tak mempunyai skill kehidupan.

"Hey! Jangan lemparkan bajumu sembarangan? Mau kemana kau? Kamar mandi ada disebelah sana!"

"Hnngg, yea yea.."

Jika lelaki sepertinya ditinggalkan untuk merawat dirinya sendiri, dia akan selalu memakai pakaian yang sama, tidak akan pernah membersihkan rambutnya, dia juga tidak akan makan 'makanan' selain suplement energy dan makanan instan, dan tumpukan baju kotor akan menjadi gunung.

"Ah lagi! Aku sudah menaruh baju bersih dilemarimu!"

'Hmm ini enak, enak sekali *munch..munch*'

Sering kali ia pulang dengan kertas menempel di punggungnya dan bertuliskan 'Hopeless' ia tak pernah menyadari itu dan selalu membawa kertas itu pulang bersamanya, tak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Biar aku pasangkan dasi untukmu.."

"Ah, apa aku terlihat hebat?"

"Yep.."

"Sangat sangat hebat.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi.."

"Hey! Tasmu Yunho-ah.."

"Aku terlihat hebat! Aku pergi.."

Aku terlalu sibuk merawatnya..

Yunho punya kebiasaan buruk, ia selalu membawa hewan yang terlantar, apapun itu, karenanya kami punya lima kucing dan satu anjing, aku rasa kebiasaannya ini tak akan berhenti.

"Nah, ini sarapan kalian, makanlah.."

Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia pungut, aku tak ingat berapa jumlah mereka yang kabur. Dia tak pernah memikirkan masalah apa yang timbul karena ulahnya, karena pada akhirnya, akulah yang merawatnya sungguh merepotkan, aku harap ia segera sadar dengan kebiasaanya.

Tetapi masalah terbesarku adalah..

Orang ini..

"Hoaamm.., berisik sekali, aku jadi bangun karenanya.."

"Aku bisa buatkan sarapan kalau kau mau.."

"Tak perlu.."

Ya, sudahnya banyak sebelumnya yang datang, seseorang yang dibuang oleh kekasihnya, patah hati karena di khianati, ya orang-orang yang dengan masa sulit di hidupnya, sering kali Yunho bawa kerumahnya.

"Ahh, Yunho tak membiarkanku tidur semalam.. Hoaamm.."

Sebelum aku tahu Yunho dengannya sedang dalam sebuah hubungan spesial, aku kira Yunho straight, karena ia hanya mengencani wanita.

"Aku dengar kau berhenti menyelinap dimalam hari untuk tidur dengannya?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang mencoba berbaik hati disini"

Berbohong, aku rasa itu tak masalah lagipula tidak berada di samping Yunho saat pagi hari mengurangi kesulitanku dalam mengurusnya. Tetapi Yunho selalu tidur di sebelahku. Kekasih yang ia pilih, keakraban yang terjadi antara mereka seakan menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi Yunho takkan berada di sampingku saat pagi hari. Sedikt demi sedikit waktuku dengan Yunho, telah terkikis oleh mereka, mereka yang tak mengizinkan aku bersama dengan Yunho. Aku merasa bahwa aku bodoh sekali, tapi aku berbeda dengan mereka, karena aku..

Telah di buang oleh orang tuaku, anak yang menyedihkan, Yunho memungutku dengan cara yang sama seperti ia memungut hewan-hewan itu. Meskipun tidak terikat oleh darah ia tetaplah Ayahku.

"Jadi kau tahu hubunganku dengan Yunho? Sepertinya kau tak terkejut? Apa kau berfikir untuk menyuruhnya membatasi ini?"

"Tidak, kami sudah tinggal bersama untuk beberapa tahun,sesuatu yang baru tak akan mengejutkanku, lagipula membatasi sesuatu bukan sifat Yunho.."

"Oh begitu, lagipula itu bukan hal yang besar. Oh ya, aku dan Yunho akan makan diluar jadi kau bisa makan malam sendiri!"

"Eehhh? T-tapi hari ini..."

"Huh? Ada apa dengan hari ini?"

Karena..

"..."

Karena hari ini...

Tak apa Yunho akan kembali, malam ini setidaknya ia akan kembali ke rumah walau sebentar! aku yakin.

"Buruk, hari ini kami akan keluar, jadi kau haru sendiri malam ini, maaf tapi sepertinya kami akan kembali besok pagi, haha, jaga rumah untuk kami okay? ah, ya ada beberapa baju kotor di kamar kami tolong cucikan ya?"

Yunho akan datang..

Dia akan datang..

Cepatlah..

Cepat..

Yunho-ah..

aku yakin ka..

DING DONG

Yunho-ah..

"YUNHO-AH"

Dia kembali..

"Ahh, Jaejoongie maaf aku terlambat.."

Syukurlah..

"Kau mau makan? mau aku nyalakan pengahngat?"

Dia kembali malam ini..

"aku akan ganti baju dulu.."

"oh, kalau begitu berikan jaketmu padaku.."

Syukurlah, ia sampai dengan selamat..

"Yu-yunho-ah"

"Ja-jaejoongie.."

Aku.. aku tidak bermimpikan?

E-eh? Kenapa jaketnya bergerak?

MIUP

Itu seekor tupai kecil,oh baru saja aku berharap agar sifatnya hilang sekarang ia membawa seekor tupai?!

"Yun.."

"Ah Jaejoongie maaf, saat perjalanan pulang tadi aku menemukannya di depan toko kue, ketika aku melihat kearahnya aku tak tahan maka dari itu aku pulang terlambat.."

"ah t-tapi, wah kenapa memberinya padaku?"

"Ah ya, Jika kau pikir aku lupa dengan kue untukkmu kau salah Joongie.."

"Err ah,bukan bukan begitu..,tapi bu-bukannya kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun malam ini?"

'ehh? bagaimana dia tahu?'

"Tentu saja, aku mengantarnya pulang, hari ini... hari yang penting, kau tahu? hmm,Nah, ini hehe, Saengil Chukkaehamnida Joongie.."

Yunho memberikanku sebuah hadiah, kotak kecil yang di bungkus dengan kain merah dan pita emas.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku,Hari ini bukan hari saat aku lahir, aku bahkan tak ingat kapan hari aku benar-benar lahir, hari ini hari ulang tahun yang Yunho berikan padaku, itu adalah hari dimana hidupku berubah selamanya.

"Biarlah tahun ini menjadi tahun yang luar biasa seperti biasanya ok?, now lets have some cake!"

Lihat? aku tau itu,aku penting bagi Yunho, aku bersyukur, aku sangat bersyukur..

"Yunho-ah tapi bagaimana dengan tupai ini? Geez,kau kira siapa yang akan merawatnya?

"Ack itu.. J-jaejoong-ah.."

"huh, it can't be helped.."

Aku membawa Tupai kecil itu ke luar dan memberikan makan padanya.

"Kyuhyun sedikit terlambat, iyakan?"

"Yeah.."

"Yunho ah.."

Yunho-ah maaf, jujur aku mengerti, jika aku tidak disini kemungkinan aku sudah ada di tempat lain dan di rawat oleh orang lain dan tak menyusahkanmu tapi aku yakin tak ada yang mampu membuat Yunho seperti ini

"Ahaha, dia bilang rumahnya yang terbaik jadi dia pulang.. hehehe,sama seperti dulu, sedikit menyusahkan.." katanya, ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan melanjutkan perkataanya "Ha, karena aku punya kau disini, aku rasa tidak apa.. hahaha, apa ini tidak lucu? kau merawat pria bermasalah sepertiku hahaha.."

Dari segala yang aku tahu, dan semua kata-kata itu, aku akan berjuang untuk membuatnya hidup dengan nyaman.

Aku ingin Yunho selalu tertawa..

·

·

·

·

·

End or Tbc?

Review ne?

Bandung 18 June 2015


	2. Chapter 2 (Beautiful Sundays)

Beautiful Days

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Di adaptasi dari Manga Karya MADARAME HIRO dengan Judul yang sama dan sedikit perubahan.

Genre : Romance,Drama

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (17 y.o)

Jung Yunho (29 y.o)

Warn : Jangan di baca, di hina aja dulu..

Karena ini aku adaptasi dari manga jadi pakailah imajinasimu ok reader? Sedikit sulit juga kalau harus menggambarkan pergerakan mereka, jadi gunakan imajinasi kalian ok?

Direction :

""=Percakapan

''=Gumam

 _Italic_ = Flashback/ ingat masa lalu

Beautiful Days

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ok?

·

·

·

·

Jaejoong POV

"Yunho-ah bangun, kau terlambat.."

"Ngghh, ini akhir dari pesta tahun baru.." sahutnya dari kamar.

"Ya sudah.." jawabku sekenanya

Yunho dia adalah Ayah angkatku, dia tak punya skill hidup yang baik maka dari itu aku seperti ibu untuknya.

Ia adalah pria yang suka membawa hewan yang terlantar dan begitupun dengan orang-orang,Yunho juga selalu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang yang ia bawa kerumah namun sayang selalu berakhir di tengah jalan.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya, 'kenapa ia selalu putus dengan kekasihnya?', meskipun ia manusia putus asa ku rasa tak ada yang salah dengannya.

·

·

·

"Yunho-ah?" panggilku mencari Yunho "Huh? Kenapa tak ada? Yunho-ah?"

BRAKK

Eh? Suara apa itu?, aku segera berlari ke ke arah dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

"Huh? Yun-Yunho-ah?, kenapa kau minum dimalam bersalju seperti ini huh?"

"Tunggu?!"

GRAB

Yunho menarik lenganku dan terus bergumam namun aku tak mampu mendengarnya.

"Kau basah Yunho-ah, kenapa kau tak membawa payung yang ada di meja?, tunggu biar aku siapkan air panas!"

"Jangan pergi"

"K-kau harus mandi, kalau tidak kau akan sakit.."

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

SREETTT

"Yun... Ahh.. Yunho-ah, waaa tunggu, apa yang mhhhh.."

Yunho menarikku begitu saja merangkulku membuat aku terduduk dilantai dengan kakiknya di atas pahaku dan ia menciumku,menciumku tepat di bibirku, ia mulai melumat,menjilat, menjelajahi apapun yang ada di mulutku.

"Mmhhnnnggg.."

"Mmhhh.."

Yunho, kenapa?, kenapa?,hey!, kenapa?

"Yunho-ah, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka.." terguku setelah tautan kami lepas, namun sayang ia malah tertidur di pangkuanku.

Dia membuatku tenggelam, dia adalah miliku satu-satunya, semua kata-katanya seperti di eja. Yunho-ah, lagi! Yunho-ah! lagi! aku ingin kau sentuh aku lagi!

'Kau berat sekali..' gumamku yang tersadar bahwa aku harus menyeretnya lagi ke kamar.

Tapi..

Caranya melihatku membuat hatiku berdebar,matanya,wajahnya, ketika dia seperti ini perasaanku benar-benar tak karuan di buatnya, aku akan lebih tenang jika perasaan ini hilang, mungkin.

Dan entah mengapa rasanya semua akan berubah, ingin rasanya aku lari dari perasaan ini, ini aneh sekali Yunho-ah. Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang akan hari esok bawa untukku? Aku.. Sekarang aku hanya mampu memelukmu. Tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meredam perasaan ini.

·

·

·

·

·

Dia lamban dan kurang peduli, dia tak mempunyai skill untuk bertahan hidup, dan dia memilik kebiasaan buruk untuk selalu memungut hewan terlantar, namun ia sangat lembut, terkadang karena kebaikannya ia juga menolong orang dan pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan 'berpacaran'.

Aku juga... dia pungut, dia adalah Ayahku tanpa hubungan darah, Jung Yunho.

"Hmm, ah apa ini?" Aku terkejut melihat Yunho sudah ada di tempat tidurku, lagi-lagi dia tidur di sampingku.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah hanya saja.. Kemarin.. HAAAAAAA tidak,tidak aku tak boleh memikirkannya!

Geez, Dasar Yunho bodoh! Kenapa dia melakukan hal semacam itu saat mabuk! Ini mengingatkan aku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Yunho, usiaku sembilan tahun, dan Yunho duapuluh dua tahun dan sedang mencari kerja, Eomma, sebelum aku mengetahuinya dan mengenalnya, dia pergi meninggalkanku, Aku menunggunya setiap hari, tapi ia tak pernah datang kembali untuk menjemputku, dan suatu hari Yunho datang dan kami memulai hidup bersama, sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kejadian itu aku rasa, Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi...

Menjadi...

Menjadi...

Begitu bersinar, tangan besar Yunho dan rambutnya yang basah akibat salju.. Aku.. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi.. Ah? Ehh? Astaga..

'Aku harus menyiapkan teh, ah nasi dulu, tidak, tidak! Harus siapkan telur dulu, tidak roti,roti dulu'

Argh! Tenanglah Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang ku lakukan? Kau berputar-putar mengelilingi dapur, tak tau tahu mau menyiapkan apa?! Karena perlakuan Yunho aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membangunkannya seperti biasa! Hiuf, aku penasaran, apa yang ia akan katakan saat ia bangun nanti? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa akan berbeda dari biasanya? geez,apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tck, bisakah dia bangun sendiri?

Uhh,cepatlah..

Ah sudahlah aku harus membangunkannya.

BRAK!

Dengan tidak biasanya aku membuka pintu geser itu secara kasar, aku harus membangunkan Yunho secepat mungkin.

"Yunho-ah! Ppalii! Ya Ppaliwaa!, kau bisa telat kajja! ironaa! yaa! irona!"

Ternyata sama seperti biasa, setelah dia menciumku, dia tertidur sangat pulas, Geez, menyebalkan! Lelaki macam apa dia ini?!

"Kajja! kajja! semangat! duduklah"

"*Chew-chew*"

"Nah, buka mulutmu, aaa~"

"ahngg..."

"aahh pasang dasimu dengan benar! mari ku pasangkan!"

Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah..

"Yunho-ah, apa hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat.." kataku basa-basi, sambil mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"Hmm, ku rasa seperti biasa.."

"Kem-" marin

"Hm? ada apa?"

"Tentang kemarin.."

"Ah, maaf hehe kemarin aku mabuk benarkan? aku tak ingat apa-apa sejak aku mabuk hehe.., aku terkejut saat bangun ternyata sudah pagi, insting manusia dalam mengingat rumah benar-benar luar biasa, ah? apa aku melakukan sesuatu lagi?"

Ah benar, orang yang mabuk tak akan mengingat apapunkan? Pabbo Joongie..

"Y-yah, kau tertidur di dapur dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengangkatmu.."

"ah begitu, haha maaf aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi sekarang.., aku benar-benar minta maaf.., ah kalau begitu aku berangkat Joongie.." kata Yunho mengambil tasnya dariku lalu pergi.

"Semoga... harimu menyenangkan.."

Dia lupa? Tidak,bukan bukan itu, dia bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun..

Yunho-ah..

Eomma...

Aku..

Aku mengerti sekarang, aku tak seharusnya bertanya..

Jika begini semua perkataan Eomma..

 _'Kau tak boleh berbicara terlalu keras'_

Aku, aku tak pernah ada disini, tak pernah ada, semua perkataan Eomma dan orang-orang..

Argh...!

 _'Kau seharusnya tak masuk dalam lingkaran hidupku!'_

Aku rasa mengingat itu bukan hal yang baik.

Aku mengerti..

 _'Kau tak di butuhkan..'_

·

·

·

·

"Eh?"

Aku sangat mengerti...

"Jaejoongie, ini Kim Junsu, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita!" kata Yunho memperkenalkan seseorang "lagi" padaku, kenapa ia terlihat begitu ceria?

"Apa tak apa-apa Yunho-ah?" tanya pria yang ia sebut Junsu.

"tck, pabbo, tentu saja tak apa, bukankah aku bilang tak apa selama kau suka, kajja, masuklah.." jawab Yunho mengelus rambutnya halus, apa itu?

Hah, Tak apalah jika hari-hari berlanjut sama seperti yang sudah di takdirkan.

Tapi Yunho-ah...?

Semua akan berubah, aku punya perasaan tentang itu..

·

·

Yunho-ah, Sejak ada Junsu, dia tak pernah menyelinap untuk tidur bersamaku..

"Kalian suka makanannya?" mainanku hanya binatang-binatang yang Yunho bawa, tapi tak apa aku tak mengharapkan apapun, mungkin..

SRAAAKk

Junsu..

"Aku pulang.." kata Junsu, masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju pantry

"Eh? ah selamat datang... ah kau mau kopi atau sesuatu?" tawarku pada Junsu.

"tak apa aku bisa.." jawabnya, seraya membuat teh untuknya sendiri.

'ah baiklah'

"Ini pasti sulit bagimu"

"Ehh?"

"Kau masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setiap hari meskipun kau masih sekolah.."

Aku tak merasa kesulitan dengan itu.. Ingin sekali aku jawab seperti itu.

"Di usiamu sekarang, kau pasti ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu sepulang sekolahkan?"

Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Yunho! Aku ingin berbicara begitu

"Tapi Yunho.."

"Cerobohkan?"

CKLEK

"Ah itu pasti Yunho.." kata Junsu, pergi untuk menyambut Yunho.

Dan apa tadi itu? Apa dia mencoba untuk memberitahu padaku bahwa dia mengetahui Yunho di banding aku?

"Ah selamat datang, Kau terlambat Yunho-ah.."

"Apa menu makan malam?"

Mereka asyik berbincang, biasanya aku yang bertanya begitu pada Yunho.

'I'm the worst'

·

·

·

·

·

"Ah selamat pagi Jaejoongie!"

"Oh Selamat pagi Junsu-ssi, ah itu.."

"Kau mau sarapan?, aku akan buatkan.."

"T-tapi.."

"Tak apa.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersiap kesekolah saja Joongie?"

"B-baiklah, go-gomawo.."

Junsu,Dia orang yang baik. Dia benar-benar ahli, masakannya lebih enak dariku..

"Aku harus membangunkan Yunho secepatnya, makanlah terlebih dahulu Joongie"

Tak berselang lama, Junsu dan Yunho keluar dari kamar. Lihat itu, tanpa harus ada keributan Junsu mampu membangunkan Yunho dengan mudah..

"Ayo.."

"Junsuie kau memang tahu cara terbaik membangunkanku.."

"hahaha tentu saja! itu sudah biasa! ah apa kau lapar? ayo kita sarapan!"

Lihat itu, Junsu mengacak rambut Yunho,aku saja tak pernah begitu.. tidak! Tidak boleh! hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya..

·

·

Setelah itu..

"Apa itu baju Yunho? akan ku setrikakan untuknya" tanyaku pada Junsu yang sedang mengambil laundry

"Sudah,sudah jika itu baju Yunho aku sudah melakukannya tadi" jawabnya.

Yunho tak pernah berkata apapun. Bahkan saat makan malam..

"Aku akan.."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam, tak apa ko,kau belajar saja Joongie.." kata Junsu seraya mengelus rambutku.

Saat sarapan pagi..

"Yunho, suka teh hitamkan? dia suka teh ini jadi aku beli karena kita tak punya.."

Bahkan saat aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sekedar berbicara pada Yunho..

"Akan aku bereskan sekarang.."

"Tak apa, lakukanlah sesuatu yang kau suka Joongie..."

"T-tapi.."

'ah ya benar, apa kata perasaanku..'

SRRRAK

Pintu rumah kami terbuka dan terlihatlah Yunho yang baru pulang dengan wajah cerianya, disambut oleh Junsu

"Aku pulang..Wah, Joongie, bekerja keras sampai sekarang.."

"Memangnya ini salah siapa? berikan aku tasmu"

"eh? hahahahahaha aku?"

"tentu saja! ini salahmu karena kau yang membuatnya bekerja begitu keras!"

Mereka berdua secara alami begitu dekat, lebih dari pada seseorang sepertiku, lebih baik..

"Nah, Jaejoongie, pekerjaan rumah tak perlu kau pikirkan lagi, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Apa katanya? Tak perlu aku pikirkan lagi? Aku tahu itu kata-kata yang indah.. Tapi..

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Junsu akan ada disini..."

What a troublesome dia tak tahu bahwa aku rindu ketika aku tidur tangan besar yang hangat miliknya,hanya milik Yunho membungkusku..

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikmati kehidupan sekolahmu Joongie?"

Tak apa..

Sungguh tak apa...

Aku yakin masih bisa tersenyum...

·

·

"Ini, kau sukakan Jiji?, apa kalian semua suka dengan makanan yang ku buat?"

Yunho sama seperti biasanya, pria yang tak punya skill kehidupan, dan Junsu juga baik.. Ada makanan dan kami semua duduk bersama, bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Tapi, kenapa? hari demi hari aku merasa Yunho semakin jauh..

Perasaan apa ini?

·

·

·

"Aku pulang.. Ehh Jiji? maaf aku terlambat, baiklah tunggu sebentar yah akan aku ambilkan makanan untukmu..." Mereka berdua belum pulang.. eh apa itu? Apa seseorang menangis? Darimana asalnya? terdengar seperti suara yang aneh.. Aku berjalan menysuri lorong rumah ini mencari sumber suara itu.. apa disini?

Cklik

"Ahh, Yunho-ah ahngg, Saranghae.. Aahh..nnngghh ahh..Jangan pergi lagi.. ku mohon, ku mohon jangan.."

A-apa ini?!

"ahh, mengatakan bahwa kau melupakanku.."

Mereka berdua bercinta, dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..

"Bodoh, jika aku melupakanmu Junsuie..."

"Syukurlah.. aku senang.."

Mereka saling menukarkan kata cinta sampai mataku dan mata Junsu bertemu..

Sudah! Cukup aku tak mau melihat ini lagi! Aku tak sanggup, aku pergi berlari tak tentu arah ingin menemukan sebuah ruang yang mampu meredam suara tangisku yang tak jelas tapi aku tak tau ruang mana yang bisa meredam suaraku.

"Gag, gahh.. hiks..hiks..hiks..."

Apa? tadi.. Yunho-ah, dia..

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?, tadi... Kau melihatnya kan?" tanya Junsu mengagetkanku, Aku tak mau melihat wajah Junsu!.

"ah, maaf telah menunjukanmu sesuatu yang aneh.."

Sampai sekarang banyak orang yang di pungut sepertiku mampu bersikap Jujur, dan dapat berterus terang, tapi aku..

Aku tahu..

"Aku kira kau tahu bahwa aku dan Yunho.."

Yah aku tak bermaksud untuk mengetahui hal itu.. aku tahu aku terlalu khawatir tentang itu, aku bilang aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

 _"Jadi kau tahu hubunganku dengan Yunho? Sepertinya kau tak terkejut? Apa kau berfikir untuk menyuruhnya membatasi ini?"_

 _"Tidak, kami sudah tinggal bersama untuk beberapa tahun,sesuatu yang baru tak akan mengejutkanku, lagipula membatasi sesuatu bukan sifat Yunho.."_

Tapi, tidak melihat sama saja dengan tidak mengetahui bukan?

Kenyataanya semua hal seperti ini selalu mengejutkanku..

"Dulu, aku dan Yunho berkencan, aku rasa kami berpacaran sampai lima tahun dari SMA sampai Kuliah...,"

Ah jadi begitu?

"Kau tahu awalnya Yunho itu straight... Aku mencari kerja namun diikuti perasaan takut berpisah dengan Yunho, tetapi pada akhinya aku tersesat juga pada kesendirian.."

Aku rasa sesuatu sudah berbeda dari biasanya.. Aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu, tentang masalalu mereka..

"Saat pada akhirnya kami bertemu, aku langsung berpikir bahwa ini adalah takdir.."

Masalalu yang tak ingin aku ganggu

"Kami berpisah karena bukan karena kami tak menyukai satu sama lain. Karena aku tak pernah bisa melupakan dia.. Kami bertemu lagi dan kami memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, ini terlihat seperti takdir bukan? Jadi jangan masukkan dalam hati ok?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa? Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Ketika kami pertama kali putus salju turun juga, mungkin salju membiarkan kami bertemu lagi.."

Salju?

Itu hari dimana Yunho mabuk dan menciumku!

Hari dimana semua perasaan ini berkilau, berkilau sangat terang, Salju, saat hatiku bersinar terang untuk Yunho..

 _"Satu-satunya.."_

Ia buat hatiku menjadi baru,namun hal itu seperti tak pernah terjadi.. Bagi Yunho..

'Meski... pun..'

Itu tak pernah terjadi..

Tak pernah terjadi..

Itu...

Eomma..

Aku tau..

Aku tau..

*SMACK* aku tak tahu aku sanggup melempar Junsu dengan satu pack tissue toilet

"ah, Jaejoongie,"

Sudah cukup!

"KELUAR! KELUAR KAU! INI RUMAHKU DAN RUMAH YUNHO! JANGAN AMBIL DIA! JANGAN AMBIL YUNHO! jangan ambil.. Yunho... A-aku menyukai Yunho, meskipun aku.. meskipun aku menyukainya.." suaraku melemah aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Ah, Yunho-ah.."

'huh? Yunho? Yunho ada di balik dinding?'

Dia mendengarnya,dia mendengarku, katakan sesuatu Yunho-ah, katakan sesuatu.. YUNHO-AH!

Yunho-..

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak mendengar apapun.."

"Yunho-ah tunggu.." susul Junsu meninggalkan aku sendiri disini.

Eomma..

Eomma..

Apa, rasa dihatiku.. tak akan terbalaskan?

·

·

·

·

·

To be continued

mandakyumin : enggak apa ko! Aku senang ada yang memperhatikan juga hehe, iyah yeles baca manganya juga awalnya flat banget sih,apaan nih? Eh taunya kesana-kesananya sedih bok! Oh iyah ini sudut pandangnya Jaejoong, aku sudah jelaskan di atas, agak sulit juga 'menuliskan' manga, tapi akan aku usahakan deh di perbaiki lagi! Terimakasih yaa^^

littlecupcake noona : makasihh atas sarannya yah^^ yeles juga bingung gimana mau tulisnya tadinya yeles mau kasih 'JAEJOONG POV' cuma yeles hapus, yeles kira bakal pada ngeh, ternyata enggak yah T,T oke oke deh, semoga chap ini cukup, akan yeles perbaiki lagi! Sekali lagi terimakasih yaa^^

Viewers dan reviewers makasih yaa...

Bandung, 18 June 2015


	3. Chapter 3 (Beautiful End)

Beautiful Days

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Di adaptasi dari Manga Karya MADARAME HIRO dengan Judul yang sama dan sedikit perubahan.

Genre : Romance,Drama

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (17 y.o)

Jung Yunho (29 y.o)

Warn : Jangan di baca, di hina aja dulu..

Karena ini aku adaptasi dari manga jadi pakailah imajinasimu ok reader? Sedikit sulit juga kalau harus menggambarkan pergerakan mereka, jadi gunakan imajinasi kalian ok?

Direction :

""=Percakapan

''=Gumam

 _Italic_ = Flashback/ ingat masa lalu

Beautiful Days

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ok?

·

·

·

·

Jaejoong POV

Sudah pagi lagi.. aku harus pergi kesekolah sebelum mereka bangun.

Huft,sementara mereka berdua memulai kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya, aku merasa bersalah karena mengganggu keharmonisan mereka, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana..

"hey,hey" kata pria Jangkung yang sudah duduk di sampingku ditaman kota.

"Eh? aku?" jawabku, sedikit terkejut juga, padahal tadi aku duduk sendiri.

"Yeah yeah, aku melihat kau sering kemari, kau sedang kabur?"

"Ah? tidak..."

"Lalu? oh aku tahu, seseorang yang tak mau kembali kerumah begitukan?"

"Aku rasa begitu?"

"Sungguh?, heeehh aku kabur, nenekku selalu menyuruhku untuk belajar demi masa depan, dia selalu khawatir bla..bla..bla.."

Tak ingin pulang ke rumah? aku tak pernah tahu ada hal semacam itu..

"Aahh tapi dia masih selalu memperhatikanku jadi ini tak seperti kabur pada umumnya!"

"Hihihi, benarkah?"

"Ya begitulah hehe, oh ya namaku Changmin! Shim Changmin.. Senang berkenalan denganmu.."

"Aku, Kim Jaejoong.. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga.."

"Haahh, dingin.. aku akan kembali.." Katanya beranjak dari tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Ah kau mau pulang ke rumah?"

"Huh? aku mau ke minimarket bersama temanku agar bisa mendapatkan makanan, kau mau ikut?"

Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Junsu..,

 _"Tak apa, lakukanlah sesuatu yang kau suka Joongie..."_

Kata-kata yang sangat baik..

"aku.. aku akan pulang.."

"oh begitu, baiklah sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan yaa.."

Setelahnya aku benar-benar pulang berharap mereka berdua tak ada di rumah.

·

·

·

·

·

"aku-aku pulang.." bisikku, memperhatikan sekelilingku tak ada yang, Eh? kemana yang lain? mana Jiji? Yoyo? Chocolate? Macaron? Vanilla? Coronal?

"Teman-teman, apa kalian keluar untuk berjalan-jalan? uhh aneh sekali, tumben.. apa itu?"

Aku melihat sebuah catatan kecil di atas sebuah kotak donat.

 _'Kami pergi ke minimarket (kami sudah memberi mereka makan) makan malam ada dikulkas hangatkan saja dan makanlah duluan ok?'_

Perasaan ini hanya dengan mengetahui mereka pergi bersama perasaanku sudah sesakit ini, Eomma, meskipun aku tahu ini buruk, tak peduli seberapa besar perasaan ini dapat menghancurkanku, aku perlahan menyembunyikannya, menyembunyikan serpihan hati ini seperti orang bodoh, meskipun aku menyimpannya seperti harta karun, aku tahu, semua ini takkan terbalas.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? kenapa aku sangat berharap?"

Aku adalah anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri, Yunho tak akan pernah melihatku sama seperti Eomma.

 _"Eomma, kenapa kau tak melihatku?"_

 _"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku.."_

 _"Eomma aku ingin kau peluk.."_

Jangan buang aku Yunho-ah, Jangan buang aku.. ku mohon Jangan buang aku.. Yunho-ah..

Yunho-ah.. Yunho-ah maaf maafkan aku. Aku merasa iri pada mereka semua yang memiliki rumah untuk mereka pulang. Tapi aku... kemana hatiku harus pulang?

Aku, aku muak! Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka, mungkin Junsu benar, aku harus melakukan apa yang aku suka, ku rasa aku akan menemukan orang lain yang bisa menggantikan Yunho.

Aku harus keluar, aku terlalu yakin bahwa tanpa ada aku Yunho tak akan bisa apa-apa, aku salah! Yunho bisa tanpa ku disampingnya.

·

·

·

·

Ku rasa berjalan-jalan sebentar akan meredakan pikiranku.

"Eh? Hey Jajeoong! kau tak kembali?" panggil sosok jangkung itu, berjalan kearahku.

"Ah Changmin-ssi?"

Kenyataanya aku tahu...

Aku sangat tahu..

"Ehh, Wae geuraeyoo Jaejoong-ah? Kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu? Kau sakit?"

"Eh siapa ini Changminnie?" terdenhar suara orang lain.

"Ah dia temanku, nah Joongie minumlah... Tenangkan dirimu ok?"

"Gomawo.."

"Geez, kau mengagetkanku, bagaimana kalau kau tenangkan dirimu dulu?, kalau kau tak mau pulang aku akan carikan tempat untukmu.."

Saat kami sedang berbincang, teman-teman Changmin datang memghampiri kami.

"Woah, siapa dia? Cantik sekali!" kata namja berdahi lebar itu.

"Hehehe, ini Jaejoong, Hyung, belikan aku makanan!"

"Woah, selamat datang Jaejoong!" kata yeoja berambut panjang dan cantik itu.

"Ayo, kita beli sesuatu untuk dimakan Jaejoongie, pilihlah apa yang kau mau, Yoochun Hyung yang akan membayarnya!"

"heeee? kau ini!"

Eomma, apakah aku telah menjadi orang yang serakah? karena tak membiarkan Yunho pergi? aku tak bisa Eomma, aku tak bisa...

PLUK

Hah? Tangan siapa ini?

"Hey,hey.., ayo pergi.."

"Eh?"

"Aku Bi"

"Eh? apa itu Bi?"

"Ah baiklah..kau tak tahu ternyata, oh ya disini ada tempat yang sering aku kunjungi, ayo kesana.."

"tapi..."

Tck, tak apalah jika aku pulang terlambat, lagipula mereka pasti belum pulang.

"b-baiklah.."

"Oh? kita pergi?, baiklah ayo.."

'Kenapa kita berpegangan tangan?'

"Kemari, kemari disebelah sini.."

Terserahlah, Junsu bilang aku harus melakukan apa yang aku suka.

Aku rasa merubah diriku sedikit tak apa, untuk menjadi sedikit lebih baik, aku harus jadi seseorang yang baru! seseorang yang Yunho inginkan.

·

·

·

Belum lama kami berjalan seseorang memanggilku

"KIM JAEJOONG!" panggilnya, ini suara seseorang yang aku kenal,Yunho-ah? Dia berlari ke arah ku?!

"Apa kau kenal dia Joongie?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hosh..hosh.." dia ada di hadapanku. "Jangan bertanya kenapa?! apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini huh?!"

"ahhh.."

Bukankah mereka bedua pergi ke suatu tempat?

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat dan kita jarang bertemu, aku khawatir padamu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Benarkan? dia bersikap seperti sesuatu tak pernah terjadi.

"Dan daerah ini!"

"Maa,maa ah ya! sekarangkan akhir minggu dan dia adalah pria, jadi tak masalahkan jika ia pulang terlambat?" bela Hyunjoong sepertinya ia tak tega melihatku dimarahi begini. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yunho pada Hyunjoong.

"Ah aku teman Jaejoongie" jawabnya seadanya.

"Lalu kau mengajak anak SMA ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Ehh..?"

"Apa kau yang membawanya kemari?! apa kau tak tahu tempat macam apa ini?! Jika Kyuhyun tak memberi tahuku, apa yang akan terjadi?! Apa kau pria yang selalu membawa Jaejoong pergi keluar?!"

'Joongie, siapa orang ini' bisik Hyunjoong tepat di telingaku.

Apa benar Yunho mengkhawatirkanku? Apa benar ia mencariku?

"JANGAN SENTUH JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho pada Hyunjoong.

Apa dia datang untuk menjemputku? Apa aku..

Masih dibutuhkan?

Ah, benar aku dibutuhkan tapi tidak dengan perasaanku, dihati Yunho masih ada Junsu.

"DENGAR YA! JANGAN PERNAH KAU DEKAT.. Jaejoong" Aku hanya mampu menggenggam lengamu Yunho.

"A-ayolah Yunho-ah,a-aku juga mempunyai waktu bermain dengan temankan? I-ingatkan kalian bilang aku harus melakukan apa yang aku suka, jadi aku menebarkan sayapku sejauh mungkin untuk mendapat banyak teman.." kataku membela diri, dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Yunho.

Ehh? Kenapa Yunho memandangku begitu?

Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan begitu?

"Maaf Yunho-ah aku selalu saja membuatmu repot, ini salahku karena aku tak menghubungimu, tapi aku sudah SMA aku bertemu dengan banyak orang, kau tak bisa terus mengkhawatirkanku.."

Semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? aku, bisa berpura-pura bahwa ini tak pernah terjadi, iyakan?

Tapi semakin aku mengelak dadaku sakit,sakit sekali, Aku penasaran apa aku bisa tersenyum dengan baik di depan Yunho aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mencoba menarik kedua ujung bibirku. Yunho-ah..

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" jelas Yunho tepat di depanku.

GREP

Yunho mencengkram lengan atasku, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?!"

Apa? Apa katanya?

"Apa dia lebih baik? APA KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA?"

"Akh, sakit Yunho-ah.."

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Yunho-ah lepaskan, kasihan Joongie!"

Ingin rasanya aku berkata 'Ya' agar semua kembali, tapi apa itu akan membuat semua kembali seperti semula?, Tapi... Aku tak ingin mengatakannya

"JAWAB AKU!"

Aku takut..

"Jangan-jangan itu kau! apa itu kau?!" tanya Yunho pada Hyunjoong seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada ku.

"Huh? aku?" jawab Hyunjoong.

"Yunho-ah, dia tidak berurusan dengan ini.." Aku menarik jaket Yunho, berusaha menghindari sebuah perkelahian.

"Apa kau menyentuh Jaejoong dengan tangan kotormu?!" kata Yunho seraya menarik kerah baju milik Hyunjoong

"Apa kau bilang?! Tck,CUKUP! Lepaskan aku!"

BUGH

Hyunjoong melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Yunho.

"Yunho-ah!" teriaku, aku menghampiri Yunho namun..

"Yunho! minggir kau!"pekik Junsu menepis ku yang hendak mendekati Yunho.

"Geez, apa yang orang itu lakukan?!" kata Junsu lalu membantu Yunhk berdiri.

"Cukup! Aku pergi.." Hyunjoong pergi meninggalkan aku yang membatu.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang tersungkur dijalan itu.

Ini semua salahku, kenapa aku tak mampu menghampiri Yunho?

Eomma,argh! dia tak disini sekarang. Dia pergi karena semua salahku, karena aku bukan anak yang baik, aku harus jadi anak yang baik..

"Yunho-ssi juga Junsu-ssi, tolong pulanglah ke rumah sekarang, kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menginap di rumah teman.."

Aku harus jadi anak yang baik agar Yunho memaafkanku..

"Aku di undang oleh temanku hari ini, aku ingin sekali pergi, aku akan kembali besok, okay?"

Bohong, kau tak punya teman Kim Jaejoong, tapi aku harus mendinginkan pikiranku, disamping aku tak mau melihat mereka berdua.

 _'Jika aku anak yang baik Eomma akan kembali..'_

Lebih dari hari ini,aku harus jadi anak yang baik..

"Yunho-ah ayo pulang.." ajak Junsu sedikit menarik jaket Yunho.

Aku, harus segera pergi dari sini, aku benci melihat mereka berdua.

"Yunho-ah.."

"JANGAN PERGI! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengerti?! Jika..hiks.. Kita keluarga, kita bisa tinggal bersama, iyakan? Meski aku bukan pria yang baik aku tak bisa mengatasi diriku sendiri, kau tahu itukan? Apa aku harus merelakanmu jika suatu hari nanti kita akan terpisah dan harus saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Apa aku harus tersenyum saat aku kehilanganmu? Aku tak mau itu! Aku tak bisa Jaejoongie!"

Kata-katanya yang menceritakan tentang pedihnya cinta yang menusuk hatiku.

"Aku tak ingin kau punya kenangan menyedihkan lagi Jaejoongie, sudah cukup kau merasakan kepedihan dalam hidupmu!"

Rasa sakit ini meninggalkanku sendiri bersama sesuatu yang buas seperti cinta. Cukup Yunho-ah jangan tarik aku jatuh semakin dalam..

"Aku ingin melindungimu! memberimu rumah dimana kau bisa pulang, aku tak mau kau pergi! aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi!"

Untuk memberimu cinta seperti sebuah baju yang lembut yang membungkusmu dengan cinta, semua hanyala mimpi.

"KENAPA JAEJOONG-AH!"

Cinta yang tak terbalas..

"APA INI TAK CUKUP JELAS BAGIMU, BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU?! hiks..hiks... Jaejoong-ah.."

Terlihat Jelas? Yu-yunho-ah..

"Jangan lihat aku seperti ini Jaejoong-ah.."

Apa yang aku ingat adalah.. Kata-kata Yunho yang melindungiku, semua kata-kata yang bahagia.. Yang mengajariku hal-hal yang luar biasa di dunia ini adalah kau, Yunho-ah.

Kehangatan dalam pelukanmu, dan fakta bahwa kehadiranku bukanlah sebuah beban, canda, tawa tangisan yang sangat keras, dan fakta bahwa aku boleh mengatakan apapun padamu.

Semua kebahagiaanku, meskipun sebagian kecil kebahagiaan itu termasuk dalam kategori normal, semua yang kau berikan Yunho-ah menuntunku berjalan kembali ke hadapanmu..

Seseorang sepertiku, seseorang dengan hati yang kosong sepertiku, telah ia ambil, hatiku yang kosong telah Yunho ambil, Yunho-ah bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa kita akan berpisah?

"Hey Yunho-ah, Aku baik-baik saja jika harus tersiksa dengan cintamu.." jawabku ikut berlutut di hadapannya.

"Joongie... My Boo.." Tangan besar yang hangat hanya milik Yunho menyentuh pipiku, bibir hatinya yang menjadi candu menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu Yunho-ah.. karena itulah yang aku mau.."

"Saranghae Jaejoongie.."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Yunho-ah.."

·

·

·

 _Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, karena kau adalah milikku satu-satunya, semua hal yang kau berikan padaku, semua kepedihan ini tak membuatku behenti mencintaimu._

 _Semua kebahagiaan yang kau limpahkan padaku takkan sama jika bukan kau yang memberinya, Aku mencintaimu kemarin,sekarang,esok dan selama-lamanya._

 _Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada di sampingku! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!_

 _-Kim Jaejoong &Jung Yunho-_

·

·

·

End

Thanks for Silent readers and reviewers!

Bandung June 19, 2015


End file.
